Pieces of the Heart
by Vintagegirl1912
Summary: Sequal to Be with you til the end.Isabella Norrington finally gave birth...she is heartbroken because she thinks James is dead...and Lord Cutler Beckett has returned to claim a certain treasure.PLEASE R&R.
1. Gone

A/N: Well since I could not wait any longer...so I decided to post the next story of James and Isabella! YAY! PLEASE Review. Thanks to all who reviewed my first story, I appreciate the support you have given me. Thanks, "Batman'ssidekick 15, mermaidhair1461, commodore norry, Enigma starflare, and everyone else, luv you!.

Summary: Sequal to "_Be with you till the end" _...Isabella finally gave birth, but she is heartbroken because she thinks James is dead...and Lord Beckett has returned to claim a certain treasure. Disclaimer: Don't own POTC, just OC's. ENJOY!

* * *

_** Pieces of the Heart**_

Chapter 1: Gone

Many months passed by...Isabella gave birth to a beautiful baby girl...which she named Robin Emily Norrington. Baby Robin was beautiful, she had brown hair like her parents, pink lips like her mother...but what she had that haunted Isabella the most these past months were his green eyes.

Isabella had gotten word from Luetinant Groves that the _Dauntless_ encountred a hurricane, everyone of the soldiers died, Groves survived with a couple of other luetinants...but James was missing, no body was found...some say that he got to land safely...others say maybe the sea had claimed him. To Isabella he was gone...to her she lost the love of her life.

Isabella was nine months along and the news and shock caused her to go into labor. She struggled, but alas she gave birth to a sweet baby girl. Isabella was happy , when she first layed eyes on her, but it was overshadowed by those beautiful green eyes...James.

To this day...he still wanders in her thoughts...she is angry, hurt, frustrated, but above all heartbroken. Baby Robin is now nine months, everytime Isabella holds her, she can't help but cry. The thought of Robin never going to be able to meet her father, just kills her inside. The thought that James will never be able to hold his baby girl in his arms. Isabella spends part of the day in the garden, on the swing, staring at the horizon.

"Why...James...why, you promised you would come back to me, you left me , carrying your child in my womb...that is all I have left of you..you left me to go chase that bloody pirate, your obsession ruined our marriage...do you hear me"! Isabella shouted in the direction of the ocean, tears streaming down her face, she falls to the floor hugging her knees to her her chest, she doesn't care if she dirties her light pastel yellow dress...the same dress she wore when James proposed marriage and confessed his love for her.

When they told her that James is missing...or most certain that he was dead, she felt that a piece of her heart was gone.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this first chapter...more to come!-Michelle 


	2. Fall to Pieces

A/N: Heres the next chapter, the last one was Isabella's, and now this one is of our dear James Norrington SWOONS. Thanks for the Reviews keep them up!

* * *

Chapter 2: Fall to Pieces

What some said, about James reaching land safely was true. He reached a tiny Island, he was there for three days and three nights. When the water washed over the ship, James fell overboard at a very distant direction of the _Dauntless_, that is why most of them thought he was dead, but very few saw him reach land. From that small Island he reached, a merchant ship picked him up...it was headed towards _Tortuga_, becuase it was the only free port left, the _East India Trading Company_ took over the entire Caribbean. So James decided to go with them to get off that god foresaken Island he was stuck on.

One day, while sailing on the merchant ship, James heard one of the sailors gossiping about someone in Port Royal, so he leaned in closer to hear who they were talking about.

"Oy...did you get to see that true exoctic beauty of Mrs.Isabella Norrington"?

"But of course mate..I only got a climpse of her though, she already gave birth...she looked radient".

"What did she have"?

"Dunno, I did not get much information...but I got interesting news that she is a widow, well it is for certain she is...remember Commodore Norrington went out to hunt Sparrow down".

"Aye".

"Well apparently they encountered a hurricane of the coast of tripoli, and he decided to sail through it...thinking Sparrow would have done the same."

"Good lord and what happened"?

"The Commodore fell overboard, some say he reached an island, but nobody found his body... I think he is dead".

"yes well that's for sure...what will become of Isabella Norrington"?

"Well, I erd' that she well be going to Versailles, her aunt the dutchess de Polignac died and the title will be passed on to Mrs.Norrington...and her father insists that she marries again, she is still young and beautiful.".

"Who will she marry"?

"Dunno, maybe she is already, I found this information a few months ago".

James was relived that no one regonized him, he could avoid the looks of pity and disappointment. When they picked him up, his uniforn tattered, his beard hiding his handsome face, but he still looked handsome..but alas no one regonized who he was, ha also gave the capitan a different name.

So now he was stuck on Tortuga...he didn't write to Isabella because he thought she already might be married...he was angry with her in a way because she might give herself to someone he despises...Lord Cutler Beckett, he knew he would find out and make her his. And she would have to give in. But despite everything he loves Isabella, and to find out that she will become the dutchess de Polignac and that she gave birth to their child made him happy. But he wondred if he had a son or daughter.

Every night James would go to the _Faithful Bride Tavern_, to soke up his sorrows in a bottle of rum, until he was drunk. And every other night a lady would come up to him and ask him to accompany him in his sorrows. She was pretty but she was a whore, and only did it to get paid, and she thought that James was attractive and desirable, better looking than the other disgusting pirates around her.

When he was completely wasted, she would wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him, the way Isabella did he often thought. The lady would take him to her quarters above the tavern, he followed, he was so wasted that he thought it was his Isabella. Everytime she was about to pleasure him, he would sober up, James would realize the woman's neck he was ravishing was not hers, her skin was not soft and did not smell like jasmine with a hint of vanilla, her eyes were not hunnysuckle like his Isabella's.

Then he would get up and leave the lady wanting him more. James would curse himself for what he was about to do, make love to another woman who was not Isabella. But fortunately he never did, but it was the same story every other night. Isabella haunted his thoughts every day and night, this made him want and love her more than ever. Never has James desired such a woman.

But of all that has happened he blames only one person..._Jack Sparrow, _because of that pirate he lost everything. Because of him...his life has fallen to pieces.

* * *

A/N: Poor James! Well anywho hope you liked these first two chapters! More to come, for these two!! PLEASE Review, THANKS, HUGS-Michelle 


	3. Destiny

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed especially to my buddy "Batman'ssidekick 15". Luv ya! keep up the good work. "goody goody gum drop" thanks for the review, you are really sweet! "lock little devil" glad you are lovin this! Thanks, also to "mermaidhair1461 and Commodore norry, luv ya, all of you thanks for the support! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Destiny

Isabella was at Versailles...in the music room playing the piano...but she could not concentrate at all...her thoughts were on James like they have been every single day, ever since he left. She missed him terribly, she wanted to be in his arms to kiss him and feel him. She wanted to see him cradle baby Robin to sleep. Isabella would always tell Robin of her father, when she would be in the nursery alone with her, the nusery at Versailles was very lavish, the duaphine made sure everything was welcoming and comfortable for Isabella and Robin. The cradle adorned with light pastel pink silk sheets, flowers painted onto the cradle, of course baby Robin was the daughter of the new dutchess de Polignac...Isabella. But it was also this lavish in their home in Port Royal. Isabella would tell Robin how hanndsome her father was and talented, firece brave leader, skilled with a sword, everything about him...baby Robin would smile the most adorable smile when she heard her father's name. even though she is still a baby. Isabella thought that Robin already knew her father, well when she was in the womb, he would speak to her.

But what why she could not also concentrate is because of the strangest dream she a couple of nights ago.

* * *

_Flashback (Dream)_

_"Isabella", a sweet and lovely voice called out._

_"Who is it...what do you want from me".Isabella replied in a frighten tone._

_"Isabella, sweet girl...its alright...its me...your mother"._

_"Mother"?_

_"Yes, darling"._

_"Mother...oh my lord...thank goodness you are here...I really need someone to talk to."_

_"I know, dear Isabella...I come to tell you and to warn you"._

_"What is it mother"?_

_"Well, first of all James is alive"._

_"Really...how, where is he...please tell me".pleaded Isabella, she was happy to know that he is alive_

_"I don't know for certain where he is, all I know is that he is on an island in the Caribbean"._

_"How can you not know where he is for sure"._

_"Isabella I can only see people...I can't tell you where they are"._

_"Very well...then what have you come to warn me about"?questioned Isabella_

_"An event that will change your life and James' forever"._

_"What"?_

_"In a month or so when you return to Port Royal, someone will change everything...which is why this event will lead you to find James, if you two follow your hearts __you will find eachother"._

_"Then I will find my husband...but if he is alive why didn't he write to me"?_

_"Because...he thinks you are married, and does not want to face the looks of pity and dissapointment, and also to protect you and your child"._

_"He thinks I am married"._

_"Yes...Isabella look at you...you are still young and beautiful, you are still able to marry...I assume he thinks you are married to Lord Cutler Beckett"._

_"I would never marry that man...I am still married to James...mother I love him", Isabella began to cry._

_" I know you do...everyone thinks he is dead...he did send a letter...but not to you"._

_"To whom"?_

_"I am not sure...you will find the answers very soon...and your love for James will be tested"._

_"Mother, you are confusing me even more"._

_"Isabella, sweet girl...just believe in your love for James...follow your heart...your destinies have been entertwined and they will-"_

_Suddenly Isabella woke up in cold sweat, wondering what were those last words, all she has to do is find the answers...James is alive, and she will stop at nothing _

* * *

A/N: hope you liked that small encounter with her mom Lila, she fortold a few things! Well, more to come! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS- Michelle.


	4. Unexpected Arrival

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially "Batman'ssidekick 15, commodore norry, mermaidhair1461,Enigma starflare" you guys are the best, luv ya all! Thanks to everyone who reviews! Keep them up! Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Unexpected Arrival

It was the big day all of Port Royal was waiting for...Will and Elizabeth's wedding day. Isabella had gotten back from Versailles a month ago, in time for their wedding. Isabella got up and dressed in a very nice, elegant burnt almost red dress, her hair pinned up and red roses adorned her hair from one side. She did not wear black, because it was Elizabeth's wedding and James was alive but she did not say anything, so she can find out who the letter was sent to. And of course she was a dutchess now.

Being a dutchess, Isabella had to present herself as such to Port Royal society. But as Isabella came back more radient than ever, the people thought...she still had sadness in her eyes. All she wants to do is get answers and find James. Isabella did not mention the dream to anyone, not even Elizabeth. Isabella decided to leave baby Robin at home with the governess, becuase clouds started to roll in and you could tell a storm was coming. And she did not want the baby to catch a cold, she had just recovered from one on their way back to Port Royal. Isbella left with all haste, she was already late. She arrived to find the crowd gathered under the pillars surrounding Elizabeth and Will. Weatherby saw Isabella descend from the carriage, went over to her and helped her down in a hurry.

"Isabella dear...come quickly".

"Whats wrong"?

"I don't know...all of sudden this whole armada arrived and disrupted everything".replied Weatherby

They pushed their way through the crowd.

"Make way, let us through...stand your men down at once do you hear me",ordered Weatherby

"What is the meaning of this".demanded Isabella, she saw Will in shackles, wondering why.

"Governor Weatherby Swann its been too long".greeted a cold voice.(A/N: Aww dang! he came back...ugh!)

"Lord Beckett, what are you doing"!

"Ah...dutchess Isabella how nice to see you".Beckett went over to Isabella and kissed her hand, this sent a cold chill down her spine. She looked more ravishing than ever he thought. But Isabella did not answer him.

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man".stated Weatherby

"In fact I do...Mr.Mercer"! said Beckett ,"the warrant for the arrest of one William Turner".

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann", said Weatherby his face in terror.

"Oh is it? That's annoying, my mistake...arrest her".

"On what charges"! Elizabeth demanded

"NO"! shouted Will

"Aha...here's the one for William Turner", replied Beckett handing it to Weatherby, while Isabella took Elizabeth's warrant to see the charges. "And I have another for a Mr.James Norrington...is he present"?

"Duke to you"!snapped Isabella looking up from the warrant.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commissin some months ago". replied Weatherby, not daring to face Isabella, he was the one who recieved the letter from James. Isabella stood there in complete shock,he knew that James was alive and did not tell her.

"That wasn't the answer to the question I asked".replied Beckett cooly.

"Lord Beckett on the category of questions not answered",said Will

"We are under the jursdiction as the king's governor of Port Royal and you will tells us what we are charged with",demanded Elizabeth

"The charge is...conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the crown and enpire"- recited Weatherby

"and condemned to death...for which the punish-"finished Isabella, but stopped at sudden shock.

"For which the punishment regretably is also death...prehaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow". replied Beckett

"Capitan" Isabella, Will, and Elizabeth sneered in unison.

"Capitan Jack Sparrow", stated Elizabeth

"Capitan Jack Sparrow..yes I thought you might".

* * *

Elizabeth and Will were taken to the brigs. Weatherby and Isabella headed to her house, to tell Nickolas. Nickolas was planning to attend the wedding a little later.

"How could you not tell me that James wrote you a letter"! demanded Isabella hurt to learn that her uncle would keep something like this from her.

"Isabella dear...I am very sorry".

"Sorry does not solve anything...does it"! replied Isabella in a cold tone.

"Isabella, let me explain".

"Explain what"? asked Nickolas entering the study, "why are you two here, shouldn't you be at Elizabeth's wedding"?

"It was rudely interupted". replied Isabella angry.

"By Lord Beckett...he had three warrants of arrest, he arrested William, Elizabeth...and he also had a warrant for James".informed Weatherby

"That bloody bastard...I should have known he would pull a stunt like this...but James is dead, how can he have a warrant for him"?

"Apparently he is not", sneered Isabella glaring at her uncle.

"What"!

"Yes...James is alive, I got a letter from him while you two were at Versailles with baby Robin".

"Many months you have seen me cry over my husband, you let me live with this torture...with this pain in my heart...how could you keep this from me and Robin... how"! yelled Isabella falling to the floor with tears streaming down her face. Nickolas and Weatherby ran over to her, she had fainted. Weatherby felt so bad about keeping this from his beloved niece. He loved Isabella and baby Robin. She was heartbroken ever since she heard James was surely dead, she was not the same person, she had changed.

"She loves him so much". stated Weatherby while Nickolas carried her in his arms taking her to her quarters.

"Yes...she truly does and he just as much".

"Yes...James and Isabella had true love...but all that remains is if their love for eachother can survive...so they can find their way back to eachother".

* * *

A/N: Wow that was intense, LOL! Hope you enjoyed it! A lot more to come. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS- Michelle 


	5. Reasurance

A/N: Thanks you all who reviewed, I am very happy you are loving this. Especially to my buddy "Batman'ssidekick, mermaidhair1461, commodore norry, Lightslover 12" and everyone else who reads and reviews, thank you!

* * *

Chapter 5: Reasurrance

Later that night, Isabella was in her quarters, thinking about all the events that have taken place these past few months. But now she must wait for the oppertune moment to find James. She was disrupted from her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in". responded Isabella, it was Nickolas with baby Robin in his arms.

"Look Robin your mummy is wide awake...you see I told you".said Nickolas playing with Robin, Robin at the sight of her mother smiled and threw her tiny arms in the air.

"Now what are you two doing up so late"?

"We could not sleep, we were worried about you, how are you feeling"?asked Nickolas placing Robin in her arms.

"How can I possibly feel Nickolas...honestly...hurt once again".

"Yes I know and I don't blame you at all...you lost a lot and gained".

"What did I possibly gain"?

"Well, first of all this lovely little girl", replied Nickolas playing with Robin's tiny hand. "and you became the dutchess de Polignac".

"I did... didn't I". smiled Isabella caressing Robin's soft rosy cheeks.

"Yes...and I am sure you and James will be together again...very soon".

"I don't know...we shall see, but I have a feeling it will happen".

"Just have faith dear Izzy".replied Nickolas kissing both Robin and Isabella's foreheads.

"Madam"said Estrella, she was by the door way with a letter in hand.

"Yes, Estrella"?

"This letter arrived just now...for you".

"Alright give it here and take Robin to the nursery, I will be there in a moment to put her to sleep."

"yes mam".

"I will be there in a moment , my precious, alright".said Isabella as she kissed Robin's rosy cheek, Robin smiled at her mother.

Isabella took the letter, and read , while Nickolas stared at her intently, wondering who the letter was from.

The letter read:

_Dear Dutchess Isabella Norrington:_

_I am very pleased you inherited the title of dutchess de Polignac, you deserve such title. My reason as to why I am writing to you, is that I wish __a private audience with you. I have pressing matters to discuss with you. Please do me the honor of honoring me with your lovely presence __tomorrow afternoon at Fort Charles. I will be waiting._

_Lord Cutler Beckett_

"Who is it from Izzy"?asked Nickolas as he noticed Isabella with a annoyed reaction to the letter.

"Lord Beckett",sighed Isabella dreading her meeting with tomorrow.

"What does that wretched man want"?

"To meet with me tomorrow afternoon, apparently he has pressing matters to discuss with me".

"You are not going alone". stated NIckolas

"No please Nickolas...don't give him a reason to arrest you, please I need you, you are that only one I have left right now".

"Alright, but I will be waiting for you outside the fort...deal"?

"Deal...now I must put Robin to sleep, or she will be fussy all day tomorrow".

"Good, settled then, give Robin a good night kiss for me".

"Will do...good night".

"Good night Izzy".

Isabella went to Robin's nusery to put her to sleep. Baby Robin was laying in her crib, cooing. Isabella laughed.

"Oh you are adorable...when your father meets you, he will easily fall in love with you...like I did".said Isabella as ahe picked up Robin and sat in the rocking chair that was placed in front of the window, she swayed back and forth, looking out into the ocean, until she heard a small yawn and looked down and saw Robin asleep.

Isabella smiled at her baby in her arms, then sighed "oh ...James my love...where are you"?

* * *

A/N: More on the way! stay tuned. THANKS, PLEASE Review! -Michelle 


	6. Inconvient Proposal

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, to my buddy"Batman'ssidekick 15, mermaidhair1461, and commodore norry". Thanks to everyone who does...here is more.

* * *

Chapter 6: Inconvient proposal

To Isabella's dismay it was time to meet with Lord Beckett. She fixed herself up, wearing a soft pink dress, with a beautiful oversized hat, it complimented her dress very well...it was also the latest fashion in Versailles. She descended from the carriage to see Mr.Mercer waiting for her. Nickolas stayed out of sight so no one would see him.

"Dutchess Norrington, Lord Beckett is waiting".greeted Mercer, and bowed

"Yes, I am aware". snapped Isabella

"Lord Beckett, Dutchess Norrington has arrived",announced Mercer.

"Good...please escort Mr.Turner out".

"Will".said Isabella as he went up to her,"why are you here"?

"I will tell you later, be careful", replied Will hugging her, he replied in a hush tone, Isabella nodded.

"Dutchess Norrington, how lovely to see you", greeted Beckett taking her hand and kissing it.

"Lord Beckett", Isabella replied in a cold tone.

Beckett just smiled a smug smile, "please sit". Beckett led her to the chair.

"Now Lord Beckett what are these pressing matters you have to discuss with me".

"Well...as of now you know your cousin, Miss Swann, Mr.Turner, and your husband...the duke, face the gallows".

"Yes I am aware of that...what do you want with me"?

"I have set Mr.Turner free to go find Capitan Sparrow, to retreat a certain property I need from him".

"That does not answer my question, Lord Beckett". sneered Isabella

"Patience dutchess Norrington".purred Beckett, who was standing right behind the chair she was sitting in.

"Fine, you set Mr.Turner free, to get something from Capitan Sparrow".

"Yes, if he brings what I need back, I will set Miss Swann free, and perhaps have the charges dropped on all three including your husband... but on one condition".

"Hmm...I knew it, do praytell, this condition".

"You become my wife".

"What"! yelled Isabella standing up from her chair, turning to face him.

"Yes...what you heard, become my wife and those you care about, especially you beloved husband, won't face the gallows".

"I am married, and he is alive...are you mad, and I have a child with him".

"As to your marriage to Norrington...I can have it annuled by degree of the king...and it looks like your husband will not show up anytime soon...as for the child, I will raise it as my own".

"NO, you are insane...I will never marry you"!

"Really, well I guess you condemed them to death, especially Norrington",replied Beckett

Isabella stood there glaring at Beckett, debating on what to do. Marry him, and James, Elizabeth and Will, won't be killed...or not marry Beckett and face the consequences.She finally made her choice.

"Very well, I shall marry you...but know this...I will **never** and I mean ever love you"!yelled Isabella

"Oh we will see about that...all in time, darling".Lord Beckett took hold of her waist and kissed with all the passion he had stored up inside him, she pushed him away and slapped him, and stormed out, angrier than ever before.

Lord Beckett just smiled to himself as he rubbed his temples. Isabella will not get out of this one he thought...or will she?


	7. At any cost

A/N: Thanks to everyone with your kind reviews, that is my motivation to keep writing! Keep those reviews up! Thanks especially to "Batman'ssidekick 15, mermaidhair1461, commodore norry! Ok, I borrowed a french word from mermaidhair1461 latest story, she gave me the ok, just thought you all should know.

* * *

chapter 7: At any cost

Isabella slammed the door of the study, and started to cry uncontrollably. Nickolas banged on the door, pleaing to her to open the door.

"Izzy, please open the door, tell me what's wrong", pleaded Nickolas

"Please, I wish to be left alone",replied Isabella she was deeply hurt, she accepted to marry another man, while being married to the only man she loves...James.

"Isabella, please...you said you needed me...if you need me, then tell me what's wrong".

"Fine, come in", she finally replied.

Nickolas walked in to see her curled up on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Izzy...what did he do to you"?asked Nickolas taking her in his arms and setting her down on the couch.

"He...he, he told me if I don't marry him he will kill Elizabeth, Will, and James".

"That idiot, what did you say".

"I accepted".simply stated Isabella, once again she began to cry.

"Isabella, how could you, you are still married to James...who is alive."

"If I did not, he would manage to find him first a kill him...Nickolas I would do anything to save James".

"yes, but not this...come along".

"Where are we going"?

"To your uncle's house, earlier today we came up with a plan to save you, Robin, and Elizabeth".

* * *

"He said what"! yelled Weatherby in totak shock.

"Yes...and I accepted". replied Isabella

"That is it, your father sent me a letter, he found out and he wants me to take you, baby Robin, and Elizabeth to England, which is what I will do, I will go and get Elizabeth tomorrow, I managed to get a passage to England, the capitan is a friend of mine".

"But"- Isabella began to protest, this would ruin her plan to brake her free, and she and Elizabeth would go and search for Will and James.

"But nothing, I want you ready by tomorrow night all of you, as well as Catherine, I will let her know".told Weatherby.

"Settled, then",replied Nikolas

"Good, now I suggest you take Isabella home to get some rest".

* * *

_Later that Night_

"What is this"? questioned Isabella noticing a large satin box on her table in her room.

"Oh...that mam, arrived this afternoon, it is from Lord Beckett, he wishes to have an early supper with you tomorrow and requests you wear it".

"Bloody Hell", mumbled Isabella to herself. She opened the box in it was a beautiful ruby colored dress, it was very beautiful, nice attractive neckline, pretty detail on the hem of the dress. She began to cry once more, because the color of the dress reminded her of the heart shaped ruby necklace James had given her, now that was lost too. She threw the box on the along with the dress, and went to spend time with her baby.

Robin was in her crib, wide awake, Isabella picked her up and held her in her arms, with tears coming down her eyes.

"I am sorry, ma petite cherie, but I have to do this to save your father...it is the only solution", Isabella kissed her rosy cheek, and Robin lifted her tiny hand and cooed. Isabella will attend that early supper with Beckett so she won't cause suspision. Isabella is determined to save her husband at any cost.


	8. Taking Action

A/N: Thanks Everyone for reviewing! REALLY, espeacially "Batman'ssidekick 15, commodore norry, lachrymal, Enigma Starflare, mermaidhair1461" Thanks everyone! Luv Ya! here's more...

* * *

Chapter 8: Taking Action

Lord Beckett eagerly awaited for Isabella's arrival. Yes, he already set his plan in motion to make her...his wife.

"My lord, Dutchess Norrington has arrived".announced Mercer

"Very well, send her in...make sure there are no interuptions".ordered Beckett

Isabella entered the cold room, the room that was once filled with the scent of James, everytime she would come in it felt warm and inviting...now his bewitching scent was gone...the warmth was gone...all that remains is his beautiful, well made sword. She decided to be cordial to Lord Beckett, so he can hopefully leave her alone for awhile.

"Good afternoon Dutchess Norrington, it is always a pleasure to see you...ah I see you are wearing the dress, you look ravishing", greeted Beckett taking her hand kissing gently, inhaling her sweet scent of jasmine and vanilla. A lovely scent he will soon have in his bed...he thought to himself.

"Good afternoon, Lord Beckett". Isabella greeted kindly and forcing a smile.

"Glad to see you are in a good mood".

"Yes...well my baby brightens my day", replied Isabella hoping to hit him where it hurts.

"Well, I hear Robin is just as radient as her mother".

"Yes, more radient, and she has her father's beautiful green eyes".

"Very well", replied Beckett trying hard not to show the jealousy and anger building up inside.

The early supper went be very slowly, to Isabella's dismay. But fortunately for her it was over with. Lord Beckett was sipping fine brandy, while Isabella sat there waiting for him to let her go.

"My lord, may I be excused...I have a baby to attend to". informed Isabella sweetly, hoping her tone would help.

"Yes, of course...but I would wish to see you again tomorrow for tea". replied Beckett turning to see her beautiful figure walking towards him.

"Yes my lord, of course".replied Isabella thinking if I am here tomorrow.

"Settled then".said Beckett he moved closer to her, she stepped back, and he smiled arrogantly, he advanced closer to her, leaned in to kiss, she was leaning, to toy with him...but just as he was about to finally ravish her lips...she put her finger to his lips and whispered to him.

"If you have waited for me for so long...I assume you can wait to have me just a little longer". Isabella hissed lustfully.

Lord Beckett let go of her waist and smiled, he grated her wishes. He took her hand and kissed it, and said nothing. Isabella turned to leave, as she turned the knob, he spoke.

"Dutchess Norrington...you are already falling for me...but all in time, my darling...all time you will forget about that James Norrington".

* * *

Isabella arrived home, headed straight to her quarters, once again with tears streaming down her cheeks...she thought was this to become a habit with Lord Beckett, she felt disgusted with herself, she felt dirty, filthy...she told Estrella to prepare her a bath. She lay their in her tub, hoping the shame and disgust washed off. Isabella wanted James, she wanted him that would kiss her, feel his touch. The only man she wanted to make love with was James. After an hour of soaking in the rose petal covered water, she got out and slipped into a simple light green dress, she was going to take action.

Before she left, she kissed Robin good-bye, praying that Nickolas would take care of her. Isabella went with all haste to where the ship was docked, she saw the carriage and went to get Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth...come quickly".said Isabella as she tapped on the small window of the carriage.

"Isabella",gasped Elizabeth

"Come with me, if you want to look for Will", replied Isabella

"Alright". Elizabeth got out od the carriage. The two young women ran to the nearest bush to hide from Mercer and the soldiers.

"Let's go, seems that the coast is clear".said Isabella standing up.

"Wait, first I need to pay a little visit to Lord Beckett".

"What for"? asked Isabella raising a brow

"Oh, you will see...now lets go, you will wait for me outside his office".

"Very well...but hurry".

* * *

A/N: Cliffie! I will update later on tonight, hopefully. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks- Michelle 


	9. A plan interrupted

A/N: Thanks to everyone! especially " Batman'ssidekick 15, mermaidhair1461, commodore norry, TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare", Thanks...here is more...

* * *

Chapter 9: A plan interrupted

Elizabeth was taking a long time. Isabella tried to lean into hear what she and Beckett were discussing...but only thing she got to hear is something about some letters. Isabella was outside waiting for Elizabeth...but unaware someone was following her. Finally Elizabeth came out and called her name.

"Isabella...Isabella let's go".called Elizabeth.

Lord Beckett was still in his office, when he heard a familiar name being called out, it did not take long enough to realize Isabella was planning to leave with Elizabeth. This angered him, and he quickly went outside, and he saw Isabella coming out of the shadows to go towards Elizabeth.

"Dutchess Norrington...just where do you think you are going"! yelled Beckett.

Isabella stopped dead in her tracks, so did Elizabeth. At this point Mercer came out and stood in Isabella's way.

"Nowhere...I...I was just about to say good-bye to Elizabeth".replied Isabella nervously

"Do you take me for a fool"! yelled Beckett once again. "I know you were plannig to leave with Miss Swann, Mercer escort her into my office".

"NO...NO"! Isabella began to kick and scream.

"Isabella"! yelled Elizabeth running towards her but Beckett stopped her, "if you want her to live, stay away...or else I will have somone lock you in the brig."

"Elizabeth, just go...I will be fine...go"! yelled Isabella

Elizabeth did as told. Isabella was sat in the chair harshly. A few seconds later Beckett came in.

"Mercer, leave us alone".ordered Beckett

"Certainly my lord".

Lord Beckett went towards where Isabella was sitting, she was scared, trembling in fact...in fear of what he would do to her...or even her baby. He knelt in front of her.

"You are never to commit such stupidity ever again...do you understand".hissed Beckett close to her face.

"Yes...yes, my lord".replied Isabella

"Good, now I will escort to your home".

"Yes...whatever you say".Isabella was so angry that he destroyed her plans to go and search for a man she loves deeply, a man that is her best friend, her lover, the father of her baby...her husband.

* * *

A/N: Sorry short chapter, but I will update VERY soon. Thanks!-Michelle 


	10. Tortuga

A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed...we are getting close to what you all have been waiting for...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Tortuga

For two days, Lord Beckett kept a close eye on Isabella. He posted guards at the front gates of her home, the stables...even the gardens. Isabella felt so violated that she couldn't even stroll the gardens with baby Robin, without a soldier watching every move she made. Even in the nights, Lord Beckett would come check that Isabella did not leave. Isabella felt she was locked away in a golden cage. It was ten at night, Lord Beckett would already be here...she thought. Then she heard a knock on her bedroom door...it was Nickolas.

"Izzy...I just got word that Beckett has to stay late at the fort, some buisness emergency came up...now is your chance to go and search for James". informed Nickolas, he was the only one allowed to the house.

"Yes you are right...but Robin"?

"Don't worry I will take her to your uncle's home...Catherine and I will watch over her, and let no harm come to her".

"Thank you...let me change, and say good-bye to Robin".

"Yes...but hurry we don't have much time".

Isabella quickly left to change her night gown. She went into James' trunk and grabbed a long sleeve shirt and breeches...and one of his coats... she also took the spare sword James kept in their room. After she finished dressing she went into Robin's nusery...she was sound asleep.

"My baby...I will be back very soon, and I will bring your father with me...I promise, I love you my sweet little girl".Isabella bent down and kissed Robin's cheek.

* * *

Isabella managed to sneek onboard a ship...heading towards Tortuga...that is where she and Elizabeth were planning to start. But with unfortunate events, she had to do this alone. No one recognized her, which was a relief to her.

A week passed and they finally arrived at their destination. It was evening and all the pubs were already full of drunk pirates. Isabella thought _great just __what I need to deal with. _When they docked, a ship was beside theirs... a ship with black sails, Isabella recognized it instantly. She was relieved to see something familiar. She quickly got off the ship and made her way to the first pub...

* * *


	11. Found

A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed...I apprieciate it! Thanks "Batman'ssidekick 15, mermaidhair 1461, commodore norry, goody goody gum drop 06"! Now... what you all have been waiting for, ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 11: Found

"She is not home...am I right Mercer"? asked Beckett coldly, he had sent Mr.Mercer to deliver her a letter, but found out that she disappeared.

"No sir...she vanished into thin air". replied Mercer

"Bloody hell...I know exactly where she was heading ...go and get a ship and send a few luetinants to go search for her, you go along and start in tortuga". ordered Beckett

"Yes my lord...I will bring back news".

* * *

Isabella entered the tavern, she spotted a lady who...she thought was head of the brothel. Isabella went to her, to make a deal with her, a deal that will hopefully help her find James.

"Excuse me...but are you the one who runs the brothel"?asked Isabella

"Yes...what do you wants"? asked the lady, she was rather large with black hair and wore a tattered brown dress.

"To make a deal...come so we can speak privately...I assure you it will be worth your while".

"Very well...come along".

The woman led her to her quarters above the tavern...it was more of a dressing room for the ladies to get ready in.

"So...what is this deal you wish to strike with me"? asked the woman.

" Well...Miss-"?

"Miss Smith"

"Miss Smith, I am searching for someone and I need to disguise myself like one of your employees...I will give you one hundred shillings to make sure no one comes near me or even touches me...except for the man I am searching for...do we have an accord"?

"Very well, I will have one of the ladies fix you up and provide you with a dress...may I ask you a question Miss"?

"Miss Rubi Morgan". Isabella gave herself a different name...god forbid she says her real name, a scandel will erupt in Versailles and Port Royal if they found out she disguised herself as a whore to find James.

" Well Miss Rubi Morgan, why do you need to search for this man"?

" He has a debt to settle...that is all".replied Isabella cooly..she could tell the woman was thinking he did not pay her after they did the deed, and so she is looking for him to charge him.

"Alright...Jane, prepare Rubi here for tonight, and make sure no man comes near her, except for the man she wishes to bed, I will give you ten shillings".

"Yes mam...Miss Rubi come along".said Jane

Jane took Isabella into her room and started to prepare Isabella. Jane gave her a emerald green dress, off the shoulder type gown, it was a bit tattered, nothing of what Isabella was acustomed to, but she thought it will have to do. Her corset tighter than ever, her breasts almost up to her neckline. Then Jane applied rouge to her cheeks, and styled her hair half way up and left the rest down...half way up, half way down do. Isabella took a look in the mrror...this is not her, she thought ...this is Rubi Morgan.

* * *

Downstairs, James was again soaking his sorrows in a bottle of rum...he was drunk once again. He turned slightly to see a table and a few men in line, he realized they were looking for a crew, he got up to get in line, knowing who the capitan of the ship was. James finally made it to the front.

"And whats your story"?asked Mr.Gibbs

"My story", James sneered "is exactly the same as your story just one chapter behind...I chased a man across the seven seas, the prusuit cost me my crew, my comission, and my life".

Gibbs started to get nervous he could tell James was very angry.

"So do I make your crew or not...you haven't said where your going...somewhere nice"! James lifted the table and threw it to the floor along with Gibbs, James starts to make a scene, "So am I worthy to sail under Capitan Jack Sparrow"! James pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Jack, "or should I just kill you now".sneered James.

"You're hired", said Jack nervously.

"Sorry, old habits and all that". Suddenly two men lunged at James cuasing him to fire towards the roof of the tavern. Then, this caused another brawl in the pub. James started fighting with a few men, and Jack was already leaving with Gibbs.

Isabella and Jane came out of the room, to see that a fight had already started.

"This is madness". said Isabella

"It is like this every night Miss Rubi", sighed Jane

Isabella looked around, then in the center of the pub she spotted a man yelling at a few men, then she saw a slender body brake a bottle of rum on the man's head, she recognized Elizabeth. Then she saw Sparrow leaving the pub and went to see where he was going.

"He is going back to his ship", she said to herself and went back to get Elizabeth.

Isabella found Elizabeth in the back of the pub helping a man.

"Elizabeth".called out Isabella

"Yes"? Elizabeth asked wondering who called her name, she and James turned to see who it was.

"Isabella"! yelled Elizabeth excitedly rushing towards her and giving her a hug, Isabella did not notice James, he was unrecognizable after being thrown in the mud.

"Isabella"? he asked, he did not recognize her...she looked different, but still very beautiful he thought.

"pardon moi", Isabella looked at him confused. But recognized his voice. Elizabeth just looked at them, who were both staring at eachother. Isabella sighed and turned to Elizabeth, "take him and let's go...Sparrow is already at the docks preparing to leave".

Elizabeth nodded, and helped James, while Isabella led the way to the docks. She was confused at her reaction. James didn't really blame her for being upset finding him this way, but he will talk to her, and he was relieved to see her beautiful face he had dreamt about every night. Isabella on the other hand, was glad that he was fine and not hurt...but angry for finding him the way she did...he has a lot of explaining to do, but above she still loves him and she finally found him.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! More to come! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!- Michelle 


	12. Kiss from his Rose

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Especially, "Batman'ssidekick 15, mermaidhair 1461, commodore norry". Thanks to all!

* * *

Chapter 12: Kiss from his Rose

They were all on board the Black Pearl...heading to this Island, to find some wretched chest. Isabella was standing by the railing of the ship, looking out at the horizon. James was scrubbing the deck, he was overhearing what Elizabeth and Jack were talking about...he got the information he needed. He turned to see Isabella alone, he got up and went to speak to her.

Isabella felt a hand on her waist and jumped at the touch.

"I am sorry if I startled you".said James staring at her intently while she still faced the ocean, not turning to face him. He studied her, her beauty still takes his breath away...but something about her was different. "I would have given anything to see you looking like this while thinking about me".Isabella turned sharply to face him. Her expression cold and distant, but he did not care, he moved closer to her. "Aha I see, I got your attention".

Isabella pushed him away. "Think of you...think of you! What do you think I did for so many months, live happily...NO! I cried myself to sleep every single night, even in the day...to wake up in the morning and feel you not laying next to me, for you not to kiss every morning...or at night, were you were not there to love me...I wanted you in my arms, in our home...in our bed, but no your bloody obsession to catch that pirate"! Isabella yelled with tears streaming down and pointing at Jack. "You missed the birth of our baby, you left us at the mercy of Lord Beckett...how can you say this, you were on my mind every single minute...James, look to the extent I went to save you, disguised myself as a whore...all for you"!

At this point Isabella left crying, once again. James was about to go after her, but Elizabeth stopped him.

"No James, leave her alone, let her cry out her emotions...many months she had to keep it all inside...she has an image to live up to...she became the dutchess de Polignac."

"Yes...I am aware of that, Elizabeth, the only reason I did not write telling her I was alive, was to protect her...people would talk about how I failed in capturing Sparrow".

"Yes James, but Isabella would not care, she would help you through it...all she wanted was for you to comeback, when learned that you were most certain given as dead, she lost herself...she went into labor and struggled to give brith, but thankfully everything went well...she gave birth to a beautiful, charming little girl".

"I...I have a daughter". James was taken away, he could imagine how beautiful she must be.

"Yes...James give her time, she loves you very much, and I don't doubt that you love her". with that Elizabeth turned and left to go see Isabella.

* * *

Isabella was by the stairs crying quietly to herself. Elizabeth came and sat beside her.

"Are you alright"?asked Elizabeth

"Yes...wonderful, aside from the fact that I am miles away from my baby...I found my husband, but he is being a complete, heartless, ruthless, cold...jerk"!

"Isabella, James told me why he did...he did it to save your honor and your name...he loves you very much".

Isabella was surprised at what Elizabeth told her. He stayed away from her to save her...to make sure her honor was not damaged. He sacrificed, like she did for him. This just proves to her, that he would do anything for her. Isabella turned to Elizabeth.

"He did it to save me"?

"Yes".Elizabeth replied. Isabella got up and wiped her tears and went to where James was standing. He turned to see who was behind him, its like he can smell her lovely scent, he desired for so many months...he was confused, but glad she came back.

"C'etait tres ridicule". Isabella said frusterated...she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and she gave into him...she kissed him. James took hold of her waist and kissed her deeply with all the passion he had stored up inside him these past months. James finally got to kiss the woman he truly loves with all his heart and soul, the mother of his child...James Norrington finally got to kiss his rose...Isabella.

* * *

A./N: WOW! YAY they kissed, but what will happen next...wait and see..stay tuned! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks-Michelle 


	13. Reunited Lovers

A/N: Thanks all of you who review, you make my day! Espeacially "Batman'ssidekick, mermaidhair1461, commodore norry, TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare", Luv ya all!

* * *

Chapter 13: Reunited Lovers

They finally arrived to _Isla de la Cruces_. Jack, Elizabeth, James, Isabella, Pintel, and Ragetti got into the long boat and headed towards the island. On the way over there, Pintel and Ragetti were arguing about something mindless, something on how to pronounce "Kraken". Until Isabella got frustrated and yelled at them.

"Oh, will you two shut it...it does not matter how you pronounce it...it will still kill you two bafoons if you don't shut it"! Isabella had it with these pirates... all she wanted to do was get home and be with her baby and James. Elizabeth and James looked at eachother...knowing Isabella, they can tell she has had it. James rubbed her back to calm her down, although he was glad she put them in their place.

They got off the boat and headed towards the spot. Isabella took a seat on the sand, and watched James as he began to dig. They were there for a while. until they heard the shovel hit something hard. Isabella quickly got up and went to see what it was. All four of them scraped the sand off the chest. Jack cranked it open. Inside they found various letters and dry roses. This reminded Isabella of the love letters she recieved from James while they were engaged and he was out at sea, when he would stop at a port he made sure to send out a letter to her.

Jack pulled out a small chest, all four leaned in to hear the heart beat.

"It's real". said Elizabeth surprised.

"You actually were telling the truth",added James.

"I do that quite a lot, you people are always surprised".replied Jack.

"With good reason", suddenly Will appeared, Elizabeth ran over to Will and embraced him.

Soon after Will wanted to stab the heart of Davy Jones, but Jack stopped him. James also took part in the argument. Moments later they began to lunge swords at eachother. Isabella and Elizabeth looked at eachother, then Isabella started to run towards them, and began to yell to get their attention...mainly James.

"Stop it...oh fine! Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at eachother...that will solve everything...I've had it...I've had it with disgusting rum saoked pirates"! yelled Isabella she began to throw sand at them. Elizabeth pretended to faint, but that did not work either. They both sat there, staring at them while they fought. Isabella turned slightly to see Pintel and Ragetti run off with the chest. She stood up, pulled out a sword from under her dress and ran towards them. "Come on, Elizabeth"!

Soon enough they were fighting against Davy Jones' crew. With three swords and four of them, they managed to work it out. Isabella did it very well, because James taught her somewhat, and she would watch him fence with Gillette or Groves.

Finally they all met up...James went by the long boat, took the letters, turned to see Isabella fighting with one of the fish people..."I am doing this for you my love...for us...for our daughter".said James to himself as he reached for the jar of dirt. After that, he went to help Isabella and Elizabeth. Isabella was distracted when she saw James coming to her rescue, such distraction caused her to be hit by one of the fish people and fall unconsious, espeacially with all the running and the tightness of her corset, she fainted. James hauled Isabella over his shoulder and took the chest. The fish crew followed him, and gave them the chest and ran off to the other end of the island to seek refuge.

He layed Isabella gently on the floor, and began to try to wake her.

"Isabella, my darling...please wake up". James hesitated on what to do then it came to him. He took out a pocket knife, and unbuttoned her dress and cut the tight corset open. She finally fluttered her eyes open.

"Where am I...what happened"?

"You were hit, then you fainted". replied James, he began to gather her in his arms, and kissed her forehead. "We are fine now, we will be on the look out for a ship to take us back to Port Royal".

"What about Elizabeth and Will"?

"They left with Sparrow".

"If we get back to Port Royal...Lord Beckett will kill you James". said Isabella with fear in her voice.

"No...he won't, because I have something he wants". stated James, well Isabella is one, he thought.

"What"? she looked up at him confused.

"This".James pulled out from his coat, the letters, and the heart.

"You took it...Sparrow will go mad when he finds out he doesn't have it".

"I know, but we are even now, he ruined me...now I get the chance to ruin him, Isabella my darling...I did this for us...I love you".

"I love you too...very much". She began to kiss him fiercly, she moaned as he ran his hands along her curves, he responeded to her kiss roughly. She layed back and he lay on top of her carefully not to put all his weight on her. He started to trail kisses from her cheeks, to her neck, towards her breasts. James and Isabella began to do what they wanted to do with eachother for so long...

* * *

A/N: WOW! Well hope you like! More to come.PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks-Michelle 


	14. Sweet baby girl in a white crib

A/N: Thanks to all who review! Especially "Batman'ssidekick 15, mermaidhair1461, commodore norry"! Everyone thanks!

* * *

Chapter 14: Sweet Baby girl in a white Crib

Within two days, James and Isabella managed to get on board on one of the King's charters. James told them who he and Isabella were...and they took them to Port Royal immediately.

Once they had arrived in Port Royal, James asked to see Lord Beckett. They were led into the office, every time Isabella entered, it sent a chill down her spine, but she doesn't care, she has James back, and he will protect her.

"I took the liberty of filling in my name".said James as he finally came face to face with Beckett.

"If you are claiming these, then you must have something to trade...do you have the compass"?asked Beckett cooly.

"Better", said James smugly."The heart of Davy Jones".

Beckett leaned in to study the small brown leather pouch. Isabella knew, somewhat this was wrong, in a way she and James betrayed Will and Elizabeth... but she had to support James, they did this to secure their future with Robin.

"Well done, Duke Norrington...I am very pleased, which is why, I decided to make you Admiral...Mercer take _Admiral Norrington_ to get into his new uniform."

"Yes, my lord".

"Isabella, I will send you home, wait for the carriage".said James as he kissed her lightly.

"Yes, that would be best, Mercer...also call for a carriage for Dutchess Norrington". ordered Beckett.

James turned to look at Beckett and nodded. He then turned to Isabella and told her in a hush tone.

"I will see you and the baby tonight, I love you". he whispered in her ear while he hugged her.

"I love you too James".she replied in a hush tone. He kissed her lips lightly, then he left.

Lord Beckett was filled with jealousy and rage at the same time. She found him, and there is nothing he can do to seperate them...or could he?

* * *

Isabella was glad to be home...finally, she quickly went to take a bath filled with rose petals, to perfume her body...for when James comes to her tonight. Then she dressed, so she can go see Robin. As soon as she walked into the nursery, she saw Catherine asleep on the chair, while Robin layed in her crib, cooeing.

"Ma petite cherie, I'm home...and I brought someone special back with me...let's put you in your prettiest dress, so you can take his breath away". said Isabella as she picked her up and caressed her tiny nose with her finger, Robin gave her the sweetest smile. "oh my...it seems you put Catherine to sleep".

Catherine graoned as she heard her name. She opened her eyes and she saw Isabella standing there with Robin in her arms.

"Isabella...your home, thank heavens your alright". Catherine jumped from her seat to hug Isabella. "Did you find James"?

"Yes, I did...actually...oh Catherine, I am so happy".replied Isabella, the glow she had when she first married James, the glow came back.

"Oh that is good to hear...but what about Lord Beckett"?

"He didn't speak to me, thank god...he made James , Admiral".

"I am so relieved you came home...but don't think Lord Beckett will leave you alone...just yet".warned Catherine.

"I know...but lets not worry, now help me dress Robin in her prettiest dress, so he can see James".

"Alright".agreed Catherine

Soon enough they both dressed Robin in a beautiful pale pink dress. After they dressed her, Isabella took her out to the gardens and they both sat in the swing, waiting for James to come home.

* * *

Hours later, James arrived home. Estrella came to tell him that Isabella was in the garden.

"Where is Isabella and my daughter"? James didn't believe he was asking for his baby.

"Outside in the garden, sir".

James had layed eyes on the most beautiful image, he had seen, Isabella in a beautiful creme gown, sitting on the swing with a baby girl in her arms.

"Isabella, my love". he said as he moved towards the swing. She stood and turned to face him, he looked more handsome than ever, there was no beard that covered his handsome face, even desirable in his new crisp uniform.

"Hello darling...I trust everything went well". greeted Isabella kissing him, with Robin in her arms. "Oh, James meet your daughter...Robin Emily Norrington...Robin this your father...Admiral James Norrington". Isabella introduced them. Robin smiled, cooed and reached out her tiny arms for James to hold her. And he did just that, he cradled her in his arms, while she stared intently at her father.

"She is beautiful". said James with such happiness in his voice. The image of Isabella he thought.

"Isn't she...now my love lets take her to her nursery it is a bit cold for her".

"Yes...yes of course". James carried her all the way inside, he didn't want to let go of her. As they walked into the nursery...he was amazed by it, the finest nursey, beautiful crib with lavender silk sheets, a french style nursery...even Robin's doll house was a french style one, by the doll house was a small white table adorned with a beautiful china tea set, even though she was too young to play, Isabella made sure she had the finest toys.

"What do you think of the nursery"?asked Isabella

"It is very beautiful darling...just what my princess needs".he replied as he put Robin in her crib. He took hold of Isabella's waist from behind and they both stood there gazing at Robin as she drifted off to sleep.

"Thank you for giving me such a beautiful daughter".he whispered in her ear.

"Your welcome".Isabella replied, she turned to kiss him. For so long she waited for this moment, to be in the arms of James, while they watched over their sweet baby girl lying in a white crib.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like, aww how sweet he met Robin! YAY! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks-Michelle


	15. Isabella's Love

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! Especially..."Batman'ssidekick 15, mermaidhair1461, commodore norry! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 15: Isabella's Love

Later that night...James and Isabella layed in eachother's arms, after their previous love making, they layed restless in their bed.

"You didn't say much at dinner...about what happened at the fort, tell me". said Isabella as she caressed James' well toned chest with her hand.

"Nothing really, I still have the heart...I also told Beckett, that he won't get till after the ceremony...when everything is official and garunteed". replied James caressing her long brown curly hair.

"And he agreed"? asked Isabella surprised, she did not think Beckett repay James first, then demand what he wanted.

"Yes...and before I left, he wishes to speak with you tomorrow...you will accompany me to the fort tomorrow."

"Do I have to go...I mean what does he need me for"?pouted Isabella

"I am afraid so...but darling put it this way, maybe he wants to question you about Sparrow, and then he will leave us alone...I despise the man, but at least till everything is official, I have him wrapped around my finger...I can take the heart at anytime, but I won't do that, I'll just threaten him,if he theartens you or Robin".stated James

"I always knew once you came back...you would protect us".Isabella sat up covering her naked form, turning to face James...to look into his dreamy green eyes she longed to look at.

"You and Robin are my everything".replied James

"And you are our hero".Isabella smiled and leaned in to kiss him."Oh, I have a bit of news".

"What is it"?

"Well while you and Nickolas were talking in your study, Catherine told me she is in love with Nickolas...and he also has the same feelings towards her, as well".said Isabella excitedly.

James chuckled at his wife's excitment for her two best friends."Really, but is he not engaged"?

"Well, Catherine told me that he sent a letter, telling Miss Quartermaine, he did not feel right marrying her...and a few days later, that a letter arrived from her, also saying that she did not feel right marrying him either...and that she was in love with someone else."

"Oh...well at least he is in love with Catherine, and he would not have his heart broken".replied James

"Hopefully he proposes to her soon".said Isabella

"Dear, give them time, don't rush them".

"Oh...very well...you know something".

"What my love"?

"I am so happy to be home, with Robin, and I am here in your arms...in our bed".

"I know, I dreamt about you and the baby all the time...did Lord Beckett threaten, while everyone thought I was dead"?asked James

"Well...yes, he told me if I did not accept to marry him, you, Elizabeth and Will would most definately be sent to the gallows...I paniced and I accepted I am so sorry James...but then I managed to escape to go and look for you".

"Bloody hell...well at least now he can't marry you or hurt you...I will have to keep an eye on him, but I swear one more threat"- James was cut off by Isabella as she seductively moved on top of him, she pressed her finger to his lips.

"Shh...he can't do anything, now that your are here, plus don't provoke him please...shh it's alright I am all yours Admiral Norrington". she began to kiss him... his neck, then his chest. Was she reassuring him or protecting her love? Both, protecting him from the clutches of Lord Beckett, and reassuring him that no harm would come...or maybe it would? No matter what, Isabella will protect her husband...her child's father...her lover...James.

* * *

A/N: Short I know, but don't worry more to come! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks-Michelle 


	16. Burden to bare

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, espescially "Batman'ssidekick 15, mermaidhair1461, commodore norry". THANKS! Here is more! Thanks mermaidhair1461, for helping me with you creative ideas!

* * *

Chapter 16: Burden to bare

The next morning James and Isabella got up and ready to head to the fort. Isabella dreaded this meeting with Lord Beckett...god knows what he wants. Perhaps...another threat, proposal, condition. She will soon find out. Isabella prays everyday to get rid of this torture...this burden...Lord Beckett.

"Admiral Norrington", greeted Beckett

"Lord Beckett", greeted James coldly

"Dutchess Norrington, how lovely to see you back in your finest gowns". Beckett went to Isabella and kissed her hand.

"Thank you, Lord Beckett". replied Isabella cooly

"Now, Admiral...I wish for you to patrol the docks and check on the conditions on the Endeavour".said Beckett

"Yes of course".replied James, he walked towards Isabella, "darling, I am afraid I won't see you till tonight, give Robin a kiss for me, and I love you". James kissed her lips.

"Alright, have a good day, I love you".replied Isabella. Lord Beckett waited for James to leave to speak to her.

"Dutchess Norrington have a seat", Lord Beckett got up to pull the chair out, she hesitated staring at him. "Come now, I won't bite". She sat down, and he took his seat behind his desk.

"Why did you wish to speak to me"?asked Isabella

"How did you and the rest find the chest"?

"Well, you were right about the compass it did lead to another chest...it was on an island named Isla de la cruces, we dug it up and inside the chest was the heart".replied Isabella

"And you and your precious husband, betrayed Miss Swann and Mr. Turner"?

"We did nothing of the sort...James took it to get our lives back...because of Sparrow, he ended up the way he did". shot back Isabella, but in a way they did betray them.

"Aha, I see".

"Why do you care anyway...you got what you wanted...more power".Isabella got up and headed to leave, when she stopped dead in her tracks as he spoke.

"Not everything my darling...I did not get you".replied Beckett smiling to himself, knowing he had hit her were it hurt.

Isabella was facing the door, she slowly turned to face him. "What do you mean"?

"Well I didn't get you to marry me...so instead I shall have the great fortune of you warming my bed...if you want your beloved Admiral Norrington to stay alive".

"Are you daft...how can you be so synical and call yourself a man of honor".

"Your choice, dutchess...make love to me or condem your husband to death". at this point, Beckett was close to her.

Isabella's eyes became watery, a tear began to run down her cheek..she took a deep breath..."when"?

"The day after your birthday celebration".stated Beckett

"Very well", she snatched her wrist from his grip and left his office as quickly as she could, she headed to the carriage, to seek refuge...once in her carriage, she let out a blood curling scream and began to cry. How can she agree to commit such thing...but has to...to save James.

Lord Beckett sat in his office, smirking to himself, its like he can hear her scream, that's when he knew for sure he has her right where he wanted her.

"You asked for me...sir"?asked Mercer

"Yes...I want you to investigate who helped Isabella escape, the other night, when she left to find Norrington...I want to know the fool who committed such stupidity".

"Of course sir".replied Mercer leaving Beckett's office.

* * *

Isabella arrived home, to find Nickolas waiting in the parlor.

"Nickolas...what are you doing here"?questioned Isabella she tried to hide her mood, and act like nothing is wrong.

"Oh, I am just waiting for Catherine, we are going into town...Izzy are you alright"?asked Nickolas studying her, her eyes were red and tears stained her face.

"Yes quite well".she lied

"Isabella Marie Norrington...I have known you since infancy...something is bothering you, what is it"?

"Fine, accompany me to James' study".

Once in James study, Isabella let it all out, she could not help it, she began to cry again.

"Oh Nickolas...he has me cornered again".

"Who Izzy"?Nickolas asked worried, she was not crying...but sobbing uncontrolably.

"Lord Beckett...he ...he told me if I didn't bed him, he would kill James".

"What"!

"Yes, and I accepted".

"Look, that is it, I have had with that bloody man...I will tell James".

"No...please don't or he will go after Beckett and Beckett might end up killing James".Isabella was on the floor pleaing.

"Isabella, listen to yourself, you are going to let this man ruin your marriage and your life, not to mention James' and Robin's life as well...your are letting him have control, he needs to be stopped".Nickolas helped her to her feet and shook her a little.

"Your right...but I don't want to lose James".

"You won't...I promise, when does he want you to commit to him"?

"The day after my birthday celebration".

"Look I won't tell James right now, not until the oppertune moment, then we can get Beckett off guard".

Isabella nodded, but she does not want James or Nickolas to get killed...this is her own burden to bare.

* * *

A/N: Dam that bloody Beckett! stay tuned! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks-Michelle 


	17. Fleurs de Belle

A/N: Thanks luvs, for reviewing! I am so glad everyone is lovin my fic...I just love writing for all of you and see that my work is being appriciated! Thanks, "Batman'ssidekick 15, mermaidhair1461,commodore norry, TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare,EnigmaStarflare"! Thanks again to mermaidhair1461, for helping me with my fic with your creative ideas! Ok, brace yourselves!

* * *

Chapter 16:_ Fluers de Belle_

It was the night of Isabella's nineteenth birthday gala. James made sure that everything was well made, exquisite for her birthday celebration. After her meeting with Lord Beckett, telling her if she did not bed him, James would be killed...she was completely shaken, but she had to put on a new face for her husband, baby. and guests. But for some reason deep down, she knew that Lord Beckett would not suceed in having her.

Norrington Manor was filled with guests...after all it was the dutchess de Polignac's birthday and no one of high society would miss it. The ballroom filled with couples dancing, delightful music, and the finest champange in the caribbean. The parlor was filled with gambling tables...James requested that Alexander bring the dealers from Paris. Tables filled with sweets and little cakes of all shapes, sizes, colors,and designs. Small little trees adorned the tables, the trees had cherries on the small branches...of course Isabella's favorite fruit, and the most exqusite piece of art...was the cake. The icing was pick and baby blue, cherry blossom flowers adorned the cake, it was tall and also Isabella's favorite flavers, red velvet and strawberries and cream.

Everyone was gathered in the ballroom, Isabella was in the center with James. She had Robin in her arms, everyone was saying how beautiful and adorable she was. Then two staff memebers came in with Isabella's cake, she blew out the candles and went over to James, and kissed him.

"Thank you so much for throwing me a birthday celebration".she whispered in his ear.

"Anything for the dutchess". replied James kissing her once more. She looked beautiful and dersirable he thought...no doubt he will have her tonight. Isabella was wearing a well made gown of fine silk the color shiny pearl and in the middle a teal color. The dress was sent from Paris, it was a birthday gift from the dauphine of france, Marie Antoinette was very fond of Isabella, she was unable to attend...so she sent the dress with Alexander and Pricess de Lambelle.

"Happy Birthday darling...nineteen".Catherine went over to Isabella and kissed her on each cheek.

"Thank you",replied Isabella

"Happy birthday cherie"greeted Princess de Lambelle hugging her.

"Oh...I am so glad you came, thank you...I would like you to meet my husband".replied Isabella, "James darling...I want you to meet someone...James this is Princess de Lambelle ...Lambelle, this is my husband, Admiral James Norrington".

"Pleasure to meet you, Princess".James took her hand and kissed it.

"Please, monsieur the pleasure is all mine, I finally get to meet Isabella's husband".

"And this is Robin Emily Norrington, our baby".introduced Isabella, still with Robin in her arms.

"Oh you are so adorable and beautiful, the image of your mother". Lambelle took hold of Robin's tiny hand and Robin smiled at her.

"Darling I have something for you".said James raising his glass of champange to get everyone's attention. Everybody turned thier attention to them, and Alexander entered with a tiny blue satin box in hand.

"Happy birthday my sweet girl, this is all James' doing".said Alexander as he kissed her forehead and took Robin from her arms.

"Happy to my darling niece...dutchess de Polignac".Weatherby raised a toast..."now Isabella open the box".

Isabella opened the blue satin box and inside was a key tied with a bow.

"I present to you, your new retreat my love...a retreat for you and Robin, _Fleurs de Belle_".announced James. The key was for a new lavish, exqusite house, near the ocean.

"Oh, thank you so much".Isabella went over to him to kiss him. Everyone clapped...some of the women were a little envious that their husbands did not dote on them like James does with Isabella.

Everyone went back to enjoying the night. Lord Beckett was impressed with James how he managed to explain how he came back alive. But he kept a watchful eye on Isabella, he wanted her so badly...his lust overwhelmed him.

"Estrella, please take Robin and put her to bed, it is late for her...good night ma petite cherie...sweet dreams". Isabella kissed Robin's rosy cheek.

"Good night my sweet little girl".James kissed Robin's forehead and gave her to Estrella. Once she took Robin, James and Isabella went over to the parlor to gamble for a little while.

"I won again"! Isabella jumped excitedly from her seat, while James stood next to her.

"That is great darling...don't lose all of our fortune". James chuckled at Isabella's excitment

"No, of course not".

"Vey well"

"Its your turn James".

* * *

In the ballroom Lord Beckett was talking with a few acquintences. He spotted Nickolas talking with a few leutinants and Capitans.

"Count Drake may I have a word with you out in the garden".

"Yes, you may".replied Nickolas coldly.

Earlier that day Mr.Mercer came back with information...that Nickolas was the one who helped Isabella escape to find James. Beckett was enraged to learn this. He was to get rid of this fork in the road...Nickolas has to be removed. Once in the garden, Lord Beckett was facing the ocean, while Nickolas stood behind him.

"What do you wish to speak to me about"?

With one quick motion, Lord Beckett drew out his sword...he did not give Nickolas time to draw his sword...and with one direct motion, he stabbed Nickolas in the chest. Nickolas' body fell before him.

"What can I say...its just good buisness".

* * *

A/N: Oh just wait for the next chappie...you won't be disappointed! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks-Michelle 


	18. The Duel

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! You make my day! "Batman'ssidekick, mermaidhair1461,commodore norry,LightsLover12, TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare", Thanks! I would like to thank "mermaidhair1461", for writing the duel for me...you were a big help girly HUGS! Luv ya all! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18: The Duel

James had a feeling in the pit of his stomach, telling him something is not right. He went out to the garden, and there is were he fouund Catherine sobbing over Nickolas' dead body.

"Who did this"?asked James rage filling him completely.

"Ah, Admiral Norrington...so nice of you to join us".Beckett came face to face with him, James noticed the blood on the his sword, and that was it...he had to teach Lord Beckett a lesson.

"You shall pay for this Beckett! You have gone too far this time!" With that James withdrew his sword that had been resting elegantly upon his hip. Beckett's face was not of fear or resentment for his actions, but of pride and disgust for James.

"I shall strike a bargain with you". Beckett withdrew his sword, the garden's illuminated trees casting shadows upon his face as he stepped into a shadow. The gardens surrounded them with their fertility, the soft murmurings of Catherine's cries barely breaking the silence. She clutched onto Nickolas's chest, cradling his head in her hands as the blood oozed upon the ground, ruining her expensive gown and silk shoes.

James stepped to his right as Beckett stepped to his. They began to circle one another now, one foot beside the other, starring into eachother's eyes with deep concetration.

"What is your bargain, Lord Beckett? I am ready to hear of it..."James ordered, his voice stronger than he had expected.

"If I win this duel, I will kill you and take your wife without any complaint from you. If you win, you may kill me and keep your precious Izzy..."

"Deal!" With a thrust, James plunged his sword towards Beckett's heart.

Beckett quickly acted, defending himself with an expert's guard. James took another plunge before changing his move. They moved to the left, stepping on the newly spilled blood from Nickolas's body, the man James was somewhat fighting for. James attacked numerous times, beating his sword left,right, and left again. This went on for a good twenty minutes and James began to tire, Beckett's face glorious as he stood with energy.

James suddenly tripped over Catherine's dress, who was sobbing uncontrollably at her lost love. James's sword moved from his grip onto the floor beside him, only three feet away. Lord Beckett seized the opportunity, taking no notice of James's lack of weapon.

"I pity you, James Norrington. You are fighting for a woman who has already agreed to sleep with me tomorrow night. Did you know she was doing this James? Her treachery must be humiliating to you".

James remained silent, inching his hand forward as Beckett roamed about the gardens, taking his time to kill James. James could not believe a word he was saying about Isabella. Beckett turned on James and raised his sword to James's chest. James rolled away, a sudden pain in his arm. He glanced down, blood all over his silk jacket along with mud and grass. With one arm, James retrieved his sword and just before Beckett pierced his back from behind, James swiveled around and stabbed his sword into Lord Beckett's chest.

Lord Beckett fell, his face in shear terror of his lose. He clutched his chest as Isabella ran into the garden. The scene was most shocking to her, yet the first thing she saw was James's wounded arm. She ran to him, ripping off a hem of her dress and tying it onto his arm.

"Well, Lord Beckett...it appears I've won. I could kill you, but I think you have learned your lesson. Now," James turned to his opponenent and kicked his sword away from continuing, "you shall leave me, and my wife, and my child alone. You will tell everyone who asks what happened and you will tell them the turth. If you should spread any lies, I will have you sent back to England from whence you came. You are not the only one who is on good terms with the king..." James left to go lie down and call a doctor. Unfortunately he could not save poor Nickolas nor cure the pains of Catherine's heart, but he had saved his wife's life as well as his...

* * *

Alexander and Weatherby found out the dreadful news and had managed for all the guests to leave the manor. Isabella helped James to their quarters and tended to his wounded arm. She floated about the room looking for cloths and a bowl of warm water, tears stained her soft cheeks.

"Um, this might sting...but I have to clean it, it might be infected with the dirt that into contact with your cut". Isabella cleaned his wound not looking into his eyes...but he stared at her intently.

"When were you planning on telling me about your deal with Beckett"?said James with anger and hurt in his voice. But Isabella did not answer. "Answer me!" For the first time in their marriage he raised his voice at her, Isabella jumped dropping the cloth on the floor.

"I...I don't know". she answered softly, scared as to the he might take.

"I suppose, when you had already slept with him...Isabella I have to tell you this...I don't know you anymore, honestly, you changed completely!"

Isabella still said nothing, she is ashamed...what can she say. She did change, she became stronger, her skin thicker, she learned to protect herself and Robin. She had to, James was not around. Isabella was not the delicate flower she used to be. So many trials in this marriage caused her to change and she knows it. As she finished cleaning up the wound, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"You know James, you are right...I did change, I had to, I thought you were dead...I had to be stronger for myself and Robin, and the only reason I had agreed to bed that vile man...was to save your life once again! Don't you see, I love you so much that I would do anything for you...don't you get it, I don't want to lose you again...I already lost my best friend...I will be damed if I lose you as well!"

Isabella stood up and left the room. Leaving James in shock...he knew she had her reasons, but agreeing to bed another man to save him...it just proved to him how much Isabella loves him and would do anything to save his life.

* * *

A/N: Phew! that was quite a chappie! Stay tuned for more! Thanks again to ''mermaidhair 1461"! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks- Michelle 


	19. I will always Love You

A/N: Thanks to all who review! "mermaidhair 1461, commodore norry, TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare, LightsLover12,Batman'ssidekick 15, Enigma Starflare"...Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 19: I will always Love You

The days went by...Nickolas's funeral was taken care of, his body was shipped back to France to be buried over there. Catherine considered going back toVersailles, but she did not want to leave Isabella alone, now that Elizabeth was no where to be found. She decided to stay with Isabella for another month.

James and Isabella have barely spoken to eachother, the only time they would speak was when James would ask about Robin...but that was it. They did not even sleep in the same room. It was an early evening, Isabella was out in the garden with Catherine comforting her.

"Oh, Catherine I would bring him back if I could...I miss him too". said Isabella rubbing Catherine's back.

"I do too, cherie. You know he proposed to me the day before your birthday". stated Catherine sadly

"Well one thing is for sure...he loves you very much".smiled Isabella hoping to cheer her up.

"And James loves you Isabella".restated Catherine knowing that Isabella and James are going through a difficult time as well.

"Please Catherine, don't start with this again...he has not spoken to me in days, which proves otherwise...he does not even kiss or make love to me anymore, it is if he is disgusted by me". Isabella's eyes began to water. She felt helpless and deeply ashamed. He does not touch her, and does not understand as to why...she did not bed Lord Beckett, so what is the problem?

"Isabella make an effort to speak with him, be grateful that he is alive". replied Catherine wiping a tear away from Isabella. They continued talking for a few minutes, until they were interupted by Estrella.

"Madam, Admiral Norrington has arrived and wishes to speak with you".

"Now is your chance dear Izzy". said Catherine. With that Isabella made her way back to the house, taking her time, knowing that he just wanted to ask her about Robin was the whole day.

* * *

James sat in his study, waiting for Isabella. He poured himself a glass of fine brandy, as he drank the brandy it reminded him of his nights in Tortuga. Soaking his sorrows in a bottle of rum, he had forgotten how his brandy tasted. Isabella always made sure he had the finest.

"Oh my darling Isabella". he whispered, theses past days that he barely spoke to her, how he missed her...her touch, her kisses, her skin when he touched it. He was broken from train of thought as he heard a softt knock on the door.

"come in"

Isabella came in timidly, wondering what does he want to speak to me about. "You wanted to speak to me".

"Yes, please sit". James led her to the chair and pulled it out for her and took a seat from the chair across from her.

"What exactly was your deal with Lord Beckett"?asked James hoping that if explained calmly it would put his mind at ease.

"I told you...he threatend me, that if I did not bed him, he would kill you.'' Isabella replied a bit annoyed, she had already told him why she agreed. And she hates to repeat it.

"I have come to the conclusion that you agreed to it, to save my life...I believe you, but it will take me time to get close to you". stated James sternly, trying so hard not to look into her eyes, knowing he would give in.

"Alright, if that is what you choose...you know the actions I commited, in the bitterness, I lost a friend very dear to me, and I cannot bring him back. I've done all this for you".

"This would have never happened if I had not trusted Sparrow that night on Isla de muerta...none of this". James stated bitterly remembering that night.

"Yes James you are right, and your bloody obsession to capture him, and it is also my fault for letting you obsess and go search for him, I could have stood my ground".

"What do you mean stand your ground"?

"James I was six months along...how could you leave me, you had as much power in the fleet as you have now. Like you said you are in good terms with the King, he would have allowed you to send someone else to search for Sparrow. If you did not leave, you would have not faced that hurricane and end up in Tortuga...and I would not have been left at the mercy of Lord Beckett." replied Isabella sternly, she is much stronger now and she had to show him.

James just sat there, staring at her. She did change, she changed in a way that she would do anything to save her family. He understands that...he does. But what kills him is that Isabella was going to have another man kiss her and have her...that is what disturbed his thought every night and day. Some other man was going to have his rose...Isabella.

"Um...I also wanted to let you know, I will be taking Robin and Catherine to Fluers, maybe Catherine can clear her head if we go to the retreat house...and you and I can give ourselves time to think. You are welcome to come to Fluers and see Robin". Isabella stood to leave, but turned to face him, "know that I love you and I always will".

Isabella left the study. And he sat there and watched her leave. "I love you too, my darling". he whisprerd as he heard the door shut.

* * *

A/N: AWW poor James and Izzy! Stay tuned there is lots more to come! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks- Michelle 


	20. Beautiful Memory

A/N: Thanks to all my VERY NICE Reviewers, "mermaidhair1461, Batman'ssidekick 15, commodore norry, Enigama Starflare,TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare"! Thanks again to mermaidhair1461 for helping and your friendship...luv ya you rock girly!

* * *

Chapter 20: Beautiful Memory

It's been three days...Isabella in Fleurs with baby Robin and Catherine. James at the fort and at night he woulld go home to an empty house. But today he has decided to go see Robin and perhaps see Isabella as well. He made his way to Fleurs, it was not that far away from the fort, but it was not that close. But alas he would go to the ends of the earth for Robin and Isabella.

Isabella stood by the window in her room, watching Catherine play with Robin out in the garden. Fluers was the best getaway...the most beautiful place in all of Port Royal. It was all decorated to Isabella's liking. The walls pale blues, and pastel greens. Beautiful white furnishings, silk chairs and cushions. It felt like heaven, and the garden with all kinds of flowers, cherry blossom trees, and a small pond covered in lily pads, oak trees along the paths...it was breathtaking.

As she watched Robin smile and be happy as any baby can possibly be...James crept in her thoughts once again, like he always did, day and night. Looking at the gardens made her close her eyes and think back to the day he proposed to her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Isabella was playing the piano in the music room, she stopped when she was interrupted by somoeone._

_"Commodore Norrington...I mean James, are you alright"?Isabella asked, he had arrived a bit tired, trying to catch his breath, she __thought he must have rode here all the way from the fort._

_"Yes...yes, may you accompany me on a walk in the gardens, there is something I wish to speak to you about".replied James_

_"Yes of course, let me go get my fan and hat, the sun is a bit brighter than usual".said Isabella and quickly left the room to get her things, she __had butterflies in her stomach...what could he possibly want to speak to her about?_

_James was waiting for her in the parlor. He turned around to see her descending down the stairs. He barely took notice of what she was wearing __when he arrived. But now he was in total awe...she looked stunning everytime he saw her. But this time she looked radient. Wearing a light pastel __yellow dress, it fit perfectly on her body. Her curly locks tied into a low elegant ponytail to the side...a hairstyle inspired by the dauphine. And to __finish her look...on the left of Isabella's curled hair, sat a large sun hat, deicatly carved at the brim with fluer de li's.Around the center was a large __silk cushion, shrouded in a silk ribbon and large peacock feather of cream. It was most elegant and becoming to Isabella, the bits of yellow __complementing her dark hair._

_"You look beautiful". James managed to say getting out of his trance of the goddess before him._

_"Thank you James...shall we". Isabella gave him her hand and he took it and led her out to the garden._

_They walked along the oak tree covered paths. James was silent and nervous._

_"So what did you wish to speak to me about"?Isabella finally broke the silence._

_"Um...well something about our future". James stated_

_"Our future"? Isabella raised her brow, what could he possibly mean by that. "Please do praytell this furture"._

_"Ever since I met you...I have thought of you day and night, and this is the best way I can say this...I love you and I have question to ask you". __James caressed her soft cheek and then got down on one knee before her."Isabella Marie Swann will you marry me"?_

_Isabella stood there looking into his oh so dreamy green eyes as a tear slid down her cheek and she put her hand on her chest._

_"Is something wrong"?James asked worriedly_

_"No, I am fine"._

_"Then what is your answer my darling"?_

_"Yes...yes,yes...a thousand times yes". she helped him up an kissed him, for a few moments they remained in eachothers embrace._

_James let go and started to take out something from his naval coat, a pale blue box, he opened it and took out an oval shaped aqua colored diamond __ring and placed it on her finger._

_Isabella gasped at how beautiful the ring was. "oh James its beautiful"._

_"Anything for the soon to be Mrs.Norrington". James stated and kissed her hand._

_Isabella smiled and hugged him warmly, she whispered in his ear "I love you very much Commodore Norrington"._

* * *

Isabella opened her eyes and lifted her hand to admire her ring...no doubt she missed him...but most of all she loves James Norrington.

* * *

A/N: Hope u all enjoyed that beautiful memory! PLEASE REVIEW-Thanks 


	21. Beautiful Memory Part ll

A/N:Thanks to all my Reviewers..."mermaidhair1461, Batman'ssidekick 15, commodore norry". Thanks to **_all! _**This next flashback is from James's mind...this memory was before he proposed. ENJOY!

* * *

****

Chapter 21: Beautiful Memory Part ll

On his way to Fleurs, James was doing a lot of thinking about his life, how well it had been and some part of it still is. He has everything...wealth, power, a wife, and a beautiful child...but he does not understand how it spiraled out of control. James worked hard all his life for his status in the royal navy, it was his life's work. Now, it is being controlled by a synical man who only seeks more power. James closed his eyes for a bit, and started dreaming about Isabella. He thought back to the day he first held her in his arms and kissed her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was another normal day in Fort Charles. James was in his office going over reports before he headed to the docks for his normal patrol. As he finished __a report, he was interrupted by Mr. Murtogg._

_"Commodore...you have a visitor". announced Murtogg_

_"Mr.Murtogg I told Mr.Mullroy that I did not want visitors today...I am very busy". replied James annoyed at the lack of following orders._

_"Not even me...I guess I should leave then". a soft yet beautiful voice responded._

_James looked up from the maps and report to see Isabella. The lovely young woman he dreamt about so many nights._

_"Miss Swann, yes of course...please sit...I am sorry for my behavior", replied James leading her to the chair. "Mr. Murtogg I don't want any interuptions"._

_"Yes sir, Miss Swann". with a quick bow Murtogg left._

_"Commodore I thought we had agreed for you to call me Isabella"._

_"Yes, my apologies...but since you insist for me to call by your first name...I also insist you call me James"._

_"Deal then...I am sorry for coming like this unexpectedly, I didn't know you were swamped with so much work, I am truly sorry". Isabella shifted her eyes from __all the papers and maps scattered on the desk, then to look at his handsome face._

_"It is like this everyday...and no need to apologize". James smiled at her._

_"Well, the reason as to why I came...was to invite you to dinner tonight, with me and my father, I would have sent you a letter, but I needed fresh air and wanted __to invite you personally". replied Isabella_

_"Thank you, but I am afraid I have a lot of work". replied James, he hated declining her invitation, after all the trouble she went through._

_"Oh, well its alright...I guess you can try my red velvet cake some other time, I am sorry for taking your time James". Isabella was very sad, she was hoping to get __to know him more and spend the evening with him._

_"You know, maybe I can have Leutinant Gillette take over tonight". James really wanted to spend the evening with her, so the solution popped into his mind."Let __me just go tell him, I will be right back"._

_James left to the docks to let Gillette know. Isabella waited for him in his office. It felt warm and inviting, it had his warm and elegant scent. She wondered around __the office looking at the books on the shelves, she saw one that caught her eye. But one problem...it was too high._

_"Bloody hell, why is it too high...oh right, he is not my height". Isabella looked around the office and then saw the ladder at the opposite side of the shelf, she went __over to get it. Once she had it, set it were she wanted it, then began to climb. "Here we go...got it"._

_James had arrived, to see the most amusing sight before him. She was still on the ladder gazing at the book. "You could have waited for me to get it for you...you __did not have to go through all the trouble"._

_Isabella did not realize he was behind her. She let out a squeal, dropped the book and fell back from the ladder. She expected to hit the hard surface, but instead __her body landed on something that was not hard. Isabella realized that she landed in James's arms._

_Isabella and James stared into eachothers eyes. Still in his arms, he slowly leaned in to kiss her lips. She was breathing hard because of the scare, her breasts __heaving in and out, she also leaned up to kiss him...he finally captured her lips, he kissed her deeply just as she did._

* * *

James suddenly opened his eyes, when he felt a sudden stop. He gazed up at her window...hoping to get a climpse of her...no doubt he missed her...but most of he loves Isabella.


	22. Love is a powerful thing

A/N: HEY! Thanks to all who reviewed! "mermaidhair1461, Batman'ssidekick 15, commodore norry, TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare"! Thank you soo much! Well the end is near for this story. But..wait don't panic...I will have another part to this love story of James and Isabella...in a few days...with a new enemy for Izzy, which will lead us into AWE. So don't go all crazy on me...thanks with the help of my dear friend mermaid1461 ...there will be a very juicy story! So keep reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 22: Love is a powerful thing

James stepped out of the carriage and headed towards the house. The maid told him, that Catherine was outside in the gardens with Robin, so he proceeded to the gardens.

"James how wonderful to see you, look Robin its your father, he come to see you cherie". Catherine picked up Robin from the patch of daisies she was sitting in. Robin turned around and smiled and jumped at the site of her father.

"I missed you too my love", James chuckled at Robin's excited reaction and took her in his arms and kissed her rosy cheek. "How are you feeling Catherine"? James turned to her.

"Well, alright...but I miss Nickolas very much". sighed Catherine "But I have this little one to keep me company".

"Catherine, if there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask me, and I am glad Robin kept you company". James reassured her.

"Thank you". replied Catherine

James played with Robin for a little while. He missed her, especially at night when she would wake up crying, becuase he would go in and cradle her back to sleep.

"Where is Isabella"? asked James

"Um, she is probably asleep, she has had terrible headaches...maybe you should go see her". suggested Catherine.

"I doubt she would want to see me right now".

"You two are the most stubborn people...James you love her and she loves you, stop this fighting it does not solve anything, it only hurts you both and it will hurt Robin as well". said Catherine

"You know, you are right it just makes everything worse, and I am tired of it". James handed Robin to Catherine, "I will be right back my love", James kissed Robin's forhead.

* * *

Isabella was still sitting by the window, reading a book. She stopped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in", she replied softly not looking up from her book. James walked in to see her wearing a thin lace chemise. Desire overwhelming every inch of him. "I see

you came to see the baby...did you see her"?

"Yes, yes I did...I spent sometime with her...she has started to crawl".

"Oh yes, I know that in no time she will begin to walk...she missed you".

"I know , her excitment showed me...how are you feeling? Catherine told me that you have been having headaches". mentioned James concerned

"I am well now, there is no need to worry. Did you come here from the fort"? Isabella questioned, noticing he looked exhausted.

"Yes I did...why do you ask"?

"You look exhausted and a bit stressed...come sit here". Isabella got up from the chair for him to sit. He was confused at her behavior, he didn't think should be concerned considering she was upset.

He obliged, she took her place behind him and began to massage his shoulders. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment...but then he stopped her.

"Isabella, we must talk and you seducing me, makes it difficult". stated James sternly

"There is nothing to talk about darling... whats done is done...I forgive you. These past days I wished only to be in your arms...Nickolas would be dissapointed with the way we are acting, I don't doubt he already is...James I missed you". Isabella knelt down before him...James could see she had love in her eyes.

"I forgive you as well, I know what you did was to save me, our family, and I was a fool to be angry with you. You did not bed Lord Beckett, just the thought of another man touching you and kissing your lips, kills me. I missed you too". James caressed her soft shoulders and placed a curly strand of her hair behind her ear. "I love you my darling Isabella". he pulled her up in his arms like he did the first time. He eyed her voluptuous body and then looked into her eyes...that was it...he could not hold in much longer...he kissed her soft pink lips..and she lost herself as well and kissed with all the passion she had inside her for so many days. As he layed he onto the bed and kissed her neck and chest lovingly and tenderly...she whispered back. "I love James"

* * *

A/N: Aww they are back in eachothers arms...YAY! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks- Michelle 


	23. Preminition

A/N: At last my final chappie for this story mates! But, don't panic, my next story will be up very soon. Its a short chappie but you will recgonize a few things. Thanks to all my reviewers...I luv you all! "mermaidhair1461, Batman'ssidekick 15, commodore norry, TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare, goody goody gumdrop 06" Every one who reads my story! THANKS! Oh yea, I decided to use the whole song so it can be a slight different from the movie. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 23: Preminition 

A week had passed after James and Isabella reunited. They carried on with their normal routine...James at the fort, and Isabella at home taking care of baby Robin. Ever since their last union in Fleurs, James and Isabella were more united than ever. In total romantic bliss, one would say. But they still had a dark shadow upon them...Lord Beckett.

It was a rather gloomy, overcasted day in Port Royal. It was practically half empty...it was not as chaotic as it used to be in the mornings. No, today Port Royal seemes like a ghost town. Like if everything suddenly vanished into thin air. Port Royal had changed.

Long lines of men, women, and even children were being formed. A huge gallow was set up...seven hangmans noose were alined. The next group of people were sent up to the gallows...a few men, one woman...and at the center a small child, the age of ten. The leutinant read out the charges. As these people were being hanged. Suddenly, the child began to sing the strangest song...

_The king and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones._

_The seas be ours and by the powers where we will we'll roam._

_Yo, ho, haul together,_

_hoist the colours high._

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars_

_never shall we die._

_Some men have died and some are alive_

_and others sail on the sea with keys to the cage..._

_and the devil to pay_

_we lay to fiddler's green!_

_The bell has been raised from its watery grave..._

_Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?_

_we are a call to all_

_pay head the squall_

_and turn your sail toward home!_

_Yo, ho,haul together,_

_hoist the colours high._

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars,_

_never shall we die._

Leutinant Groves rushes to were Lord Beckett is sitting at. "Lord Beckett...they have started to sing".

Lord Beckett looks up...looking handsome in his triumph. He accomplished what he has set out for...well at least part of it."Finally"...

* * *

Isabella woke up in cold sweat. Wondering why she had that dream, could this be telling her or warning her about something grave? She slipped on her chemise and went out to the garden to get fresh air. James turned to his left expecting to take hold of Isabella's waist, but there was nobody there. He wondered where she could be, he got up and went to search for her. He found her in the garden, hugging herself, what could be possibly troubling her...he thought. 

Isabella felt a hand wrap around her waist. "Darling are you alright"?asked James

Isabella turned to him and kissed him passionately. "James I love you so much...promise me that you will never leave me again...please".

"My love...why would I leave? You and Robin are my world...I love you so much my darling Isabella". James kissed her. "What is troubling you"?

"Nothing...I am fine...absolutely nothing". she lied, as she remained in his arms, she stared out into the ocean. Could this dream tell her something. What scared her the most is seeing that small innocent child being hanged by none other than the man who killed her best friend, Could this dream...fortell of who she might lose or gain...

_ To be contiuned..._

* * *

_A/N: OMG! WOW! Well mates...what on earth might happen next? You will just have to wait and see...keep a weather eye out for the next story "__**Young and Restless". **__PLEASE REVIEW, Thanks!- Michelle_


End file.
